Max
Max is Allana L Kolarae's dark panther. Description Full Name: Max Nicknames: Kitty Date of Birth: Unrecorded Age: Unrecorded Race: Dark Panther Gender: Male Hair: Abyssal Obsidian Skin: Not Visible Eyes: Luminous Green Height: 3'2" Weight: 75 lbs Biography Place of residence: Echoes of Darkness' Clan Hall in Gludin. Place of Birth: The Abyss Occupation: Dark Panther Group/Guild affiliation: Echoes of Darkness by association Guild Rank: None Enemies: Rabbits, and anyone threatening Allana. Likes: The Jevin Doll, Allana L Kolarae, Rhedyn, and Creator of the Jevin Doll, Jhaelle Favorite Foods: Freshly killed Elpy Favorite Drinks: Milk Weapons of Choice: Claws and Fangs. Dislikes: Mint and Bunny Lords Hobbies: Mauling small woodland creatures, shadowing Allana L Kolarae. Physical Features: Max appears as a large armored feline. Special Abilities: Possesses the ability to pass through shadows and darkness entering the abyss, and reemerge through another shadow elsewhere Positive Personality Traits: Loyal and Protective of his family. Negative Personality Traits: Protective of his family Misc. Quirks: Often carries around a small plush likeness of a Treasure Hunter (see Not to be given to Dark Avengers' Panthers). A Strange Scent "A Strange Scent" A curious scent wafted down through the halls of the Echoes. Max, rose from his cozy place beside the fire, with a glance to the battered and dirty cloth doll that lay in a lump against a nearby wall, and padded to the doorway. The panther’s green eyes shifted down the length of the corridor expectantly. Servants of the lily and members of the Echoes moved in and out of the doorways with purpose. The foreign scent seemed lost upon all of them. The panther momentarily marveled on this fact, and not for the first time. Perhaps the others ignored it, or their senses were not attuned to such things. The panther had noted such things in the past and found it amusing that its mistress permitted such ignorance, but then Allana never seemed to catch the subtleties that he noticed either. Choosing to follow the scent, Max slunk along the edge of the hallway. He was a shadow, darkness given form that at times merged with the alcoves and edges that remained shrouded from the light. Claws retracted, and only the pads of its paws gracing the stonework of the halls, he made no sound. Few of the inhabitants noticed him. The scent was everywhere, and so strange. It was difficult to track, not because it was scarce or old. It was as if the halls were crisscrossed with it, in every direction. It passed under locked doors, through the kitchens and libraries, into sleeping quarters and laboratories. The only place it seemed to disappear was in the cell that had been occupied by the one called Analosi. That inhuman creature’s scent still lingered here, a bitter, vile stench that seemed resistant to time. But the cell had seen little use since then, the mangled steel bars still bent strangely. Nosing its way through a door left slightly ajar, the panther stole into the quarters of one of the Echo’s. The scent was even on the furnishings, Max noted with disbelief. That seemed impossible. None of these dangerous ones would permit this. Yet his nose declared in undeniable, the entirety of the hall had somehow been compromised. The scent of rabbit was everywhere, and fresh, but how? For the first time the panther found himself baffled. Perhaps one rabbit could be explained away, a wayward straggler that passed through an open door from the gardens. But this scent said that they were everywhere, and in great numbers. Defeatedly, the panther sulked back to its place in the great room beside the still burning fire. Rabbits did not belong in this place, it was his place. If they sought to take it from him, he would give them a fight. He would not give his home away to rabbits. He would not allow his mistress or her friends to be swallowed up by the cotton-tailed, twitchy-nosed fiends either. Dropping down onto the rug before the hearth he was still considering the ramifications as he bit down on the soft plush battered doll that rested nearby and drew it over closer. Snuggled with the Jevin doll his tail flicked slowly before the big cat finally dozed again dreaming of fighting hordes of white rabbits alongside Pookie. More Rabbit Treachery "More Rabbit Trechery" Racing along, the great panther, all sleek muscle and sinew seemed to barely touch the ground. When it did, massive paws graced with dark curving claws, churned and tossed small explosions of snow and ice. He hurtled on at a breakneck speed, right then left, always right on the heels of its prey. It was elusive, and fast, a fitting challenge. So focused was he, the ground behind him simply ceased to exist from his reality, there was only the snowy expanse of frozen earth ahead, and his prey. Ahead the cotton tail veered suddenly right, and the cat lunged after another eruption of snow and ice launched into the nothingness around him. Always it had been just out of reach. But here he had anticipated the move. Suddenly he was on top of his prey, front paws out, claws extended he grappled for the hind quarters of his white furred opponent. The fiend was unable to resist, long back legs kicking futilely in the snow. Elation and ecstasy rushed through the panther as it felt the squirming warm form beneath it. He finally held the rabbit lord pinned beneath him. Payment and vengeance for his minion's malicious trespass into his territory, and their mocking disappearance. Relishing the moment, he bit down hard on the throat of the giant rabbit, and it kicked once... twice... three times more before going still. It tasted soft, not warm, it was dry, there was no taste of blood, instead it was absorbing every bit of moisture in his mouth. Something was wrong! Max started awake with shock. In horror he looked down to see the form of the Jevin doll, a huge tear across its throat. He wanted to howl, those horrible rabbits had tricked him! His tongue thrashed out in vain, white fluff clinging to it, sapping moisture from him, and it refused to let go. Limply... the doll dropped onto the floor, stuffing spilling out through the tear. He looked on horrified, helplessly, ears lying back against his head. Nuzzling the fluff he tried to push it back into the plush fabric, but only more seemed to puff out of the doll. He stared at it, disbelieving still. Those rabbits, those horrible rabbits had done this, tricked him into destroying his favorite of things. He nuzzled it again, but the stuffing did not return. It lay there in tatters. Gingerly he picked up the doll in his mouth, a plan forming. There was one within the halls who might be able to save his doll. With a frantic rush Max burst out of the room, taking the hall in long strides, for once not bothering to merge himself with the shadows and uncaring of those who saw him. This was an emergency. When he finally stopped the door ahead smelled faintly of cookie crumbs, varnish, leather and many other foreign scents. He knew this room to be the hallowed home of the creator. Hoping against hope he lifted a paw scratching franticly at the the door of the one called Jhaelle. Putting on his most helpless, kitten in need face, he lowered the tattered doll gingerly to the ground and prepared himself to do his best negotiating yet. This had to work! He had to save his dolly! Other Appearances Failure To Report Max's entrance into Allana L Kolarae's quarters disturbs a mass of paperwork and reveals a Hunter's Guild notice she has overlooked. Rp Summary May 24 2007 Max and Pookie catch a burglar lurking within the clan hall. Rp Summary May 31 2007 Max, after displaying interest in Jhaelle's doll is gifted with the "Jevin Doll." Category: Characters